Maguneshiumu Maguneshiumu no Mi
Introduction The Maguneshiumu Maguneshiumu no Mi allows the user to turn into Magnesium. In the English versions, it is called the Magnesium Magnesium Fruit. It was eaten by Helios Granz. Appearance The fruit looks like a rasberry that is black and has purple swirls. Usage and Attacks Helios uses the magnesium to capture the oppsoing target leaving only one way to run depending on the users abilites. Helios can fly short distances by either turning his lower half into magnesium and firing himself of or to turn himself into magnesium shreds that push off with extreme force decaying his body along the way. Below is a list of his named techniques: Magun Magun no Sword - '''Helios forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving magnesium and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the magnesium blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. '''Magun Magun no Drizzle - '''Helios clotting together magnesium into countless small lumps, Helios uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the magnesium lumps are controlled by Helios, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the magnesium rain, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. '''Magun Magun no Bullet - '''Helios forms a small sphere made of magnesium and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. '''Magun Magun no Shield - '''This air defence technique creates a giant shield of magnesium that is suspended in mid-air by raising a great amount of magnesium from the ground. '''Magun Magun no Armor - '''A technique that is unique to Helios. Whenever Helios is about to be harmed, a shield of magnesium will automatically surround and protect him. The magnesium will react regardless of Helios' will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries. This will activate even before Helios thinks about using it. '''Magun Magun no Prison - '''Helios creates a cage from magnesium using it to capture attackers, from that point he can then sink the prison back into the ground or, cause the cage to collaps on the foe. '''Magun Magun no Funeral - '''After wrapping an opponent with magnesium with '''Magun Magun no Drizzle, Helios will cause the magnesium to implode and crush whatever is within it. According to Helios, when used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Helios can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. Magun Magun no Waterfall Flow - '''This technique creates a massive amount of meagnesium towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of magnesium. From the magnesium Helios makes from his body, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of magnesium and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the magnesium for a second and a third consecutive assault. Helios can control the magnesium, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape. It is usually followed by '''Magun Magun no Imperial Funeral to kill the trapped opponent. Magun Magun no Imperial Funeral - '''This technique is a specialty of Helios, where he makes the land a stage for his representation. This technique is identical to '''Magun Magun no Funeral in that the stream of magnesium crushes the enemy. But as far as scale goes, this is in a totally different league. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Helios slams both hands down onto the magnesium, creating powerful shock waves that compress the magnesium. Anything buried in the magnesium is subsequently crushed. '''Magun Magun no Desert Imperial Funeral - '''Using a large quantity of his magnesium, Helios covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to become, control, and create magnesium in all forms making it an even more dangerous fruit. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Trivia *Helios says Magun Magun no before every attack, "Magun" having no real meaning but, it could be a shortened way of saying Magunshimu. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Acefan4242546